1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus that moves a movable body (movable member) in a predetermined direction using an elliptic vibration of a transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image pickup devices, such as cameras, have an anti-shake feature. A known anti-shake feature for cameras corrects blurring of an image on the image-pickup plane of the image pickup device by detecting a shake in the pitch direction and a shake in the yaw direction with shake detecting means, such as an angular velocity sensor, and shifting a part of the image pickup optical system or an image pickup device in a direction to cancel the shake independently in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction in a plane perpendicular to the photographing optical axis based on the signal indicative of the detected shake.
An anti-shake mechanism for implementing such an anti-shake feature has driving means for moving some of the photographing lenses or the image pickup device itself horizontally and vertically in the plane perpendicular to the photographing optical axis to compensate for the shake. The driving means has to be able to quickly respond to a shake, to precisely (finely) move a movable body, and to retain the position of the movable body even after power-off.